


A Warm First Moment

by Hardshocker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardshocker/pseuds/Hardshocker
Summary: A small chance meeting has led Blake Belladonna to have her day brightened by a girl simply asking for a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	A Warm First Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot that I thought of and typed out in one day. I hope you enjoy it!

“Here’s your order, Sir!”

The customer eyeballed the coffee for a second. “Went a little extra on the cream, did we?” He replied before taking the drink and making a show of wiping the side with a napkin.

“Just a little extra sweetness for your day, Sir!” She replied. The customer looked her in the face for a few seconds, like he was trying to judge her. Her smile didn’t falter and he finally walked off with his way too expensive coffee, leaving her to let her smile fall into stoic annoyance. “Fucking ass…”

“Blake!” Her coworker, Velvet, chided from behind. “At least wait until he’s out of the door before insulting the customer…”

Blake sighed and leaned onto the counter, waiting for whomever the next customer could possibly be. “He gets extra and all he can do is complain,” Blake argued. She was quite honest about how much she was tired of this job after being here for over a year. Angry customers and morning rushes did wonders to ruin someone’s mood.

“People like their coffee a certain way,” Velvet answered. “Besides, you messed up and put too much. Let’s not pretend that you were trying to be nice to him.”

Blake only shrugged her shoulders in response. Velvet was right anyway. Even with all of the practice she had, she was only barely passable at actually making the coffee they sell so much of. The only reason she was even doing it in the first place was because someone had called in and left them short-staffed. If anything, she was much better at being the one who hides away from the crowd in the back.

Thankfully, her shift was almost over and she could run home and stay there for the next two days. No work and no obligations. Just her and that one book that has sat on her bookshelf for weeks at this point. Velvet may say it sounds lonely, but Blake enjoyed the simple life it led to. Aside from the annoying job at least, nothing was going to try and ruin her life again if she could help it. Just a little longer of this and maybe she would have enough to start making actual moves to make everything better. Just one step at a time. One customer after the other.

Then the front door bell chimed as the next customer shuffled in. A tired looking girl in an over-sized pull-over hoodie with bright red hair. Her shoes were destroyed and she wore a pair of jeans that looked like she had taken a couple spills across the pavement multiple times. If this girl had any energy, it was being hid very well behind her seemingly sleep-deprived eyes. They had tons of customers like this day in and day out. Yet, Blake’s eyes followed this person all the way to the counter.

“Well, I see you’ve got this one,” Velvet said with a knowing lilt. “I’ll just clean a little while you get their order.”

“Huh?” Blake grunted before processing what her coworker had said. When it cleared her brain, Blake shot up in panic and looked back toward Velvet who turned away with a cheeky smile and busied herself with cleaning some of the equipment. “Velvs?” Blake tried. It was no use because Velvet just ignored her and kept cleaning. “How does Coco put up with you…” Blake muttered under her breath before turning back to the now confused customer.

For a second, they eyed each other. “I can order coffee here, right?” The girl asked.

Blake broke out of her distracted staring. “Oh, sorry! Yes Ma’am, you can,” Blake confirmed, trying her hardest to fall into her customer service voice.

The customer seemed almost surprised at Blake’s sudden greeting. “Right… Can I just get a medium, dark roast?”

“Anything added in?” Blake asked since this girl seemed like someone who would like sweet things.

She shook her head though. “Nah. Just black is fine. I just need some energy…” She explained.

“No problem. Just one medium dark roast, black. Name for the order?” Blake asked.

The girl suddenly seemed very split on something and hesitated before giving her name. “Ruby, please…”

Confused, Blake wrote the name down. “Of course. I’ll call it when it’s made.”

Seemingly relieved at the lack of reaction, the girl finally smiled. A visual that caused Blake’s mind to melt for a second. “Thank you!” She said while paying for her order and walked off to a nearby table.

After fixing her head, Blake turned back to tell Velvet the order. “Hey, Velvet! Medium da-”

“I got it!” Velvet called back as she turned around with a fresh cup of coffee for the customer. “Here. How about you walk it over to her table?” Velvet suggested.

Blake’s head rushed over what Velvet was suggesting. It wasn’t the first time she pulled this kind of thing, but normally Blake would just laugh it off as Velvet just trying to mess with her. This time though, Blake actually considered it. “Should I?” Blake asked Velvet, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh my God! For real?” Velvet gushed. “I called it! Coco isn’t going to believe it!”

Blake’s cheeks felt warm with embarrassment at Velvet’s excitement. “I’m sorry I even asked... I’m just going to go give her her coffee…” Blake said, taking the cup from Velvet and starting her way from behind the counter.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Velvet whisper-shouted. “Take one of these.” Blake watched as Velvet opened their confectionery case and pulled out a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

“You’re kidding,” Blake deadpanned. “It’s bad enough I’m walking her coffee to her, but a random cheesecake too?”

Velvet shoved the plate into Blake’s hands. “She seems like a strawberry type of person,” She said before turning Blake back around. “Go and just be you! Remember, the cake was your idea, not mine!”

And with a final light shove, Blake was stuck panicking with each step towards the customer’s table. Of course, each step was a hard-won battle just to move each foot. She was going to look like an idiot, strolling up with a coffee and a slice of cheesecake like it was completely normal. Maybe if she turned around now, Ruby wouldn’t notice her and she could go back to the counter and call her name out like a normal barista that doesn’t hit on the customers.

She even had a chance since the girl was busy playing on her phone, which had an oddly cute colored case compared to the rest of her given appearance. Ruby didn’t look like the kind of girl to rock the pink, blue, and white colors that painted the back of her phone. Maybe Blake was just being a little too judgmental before even really talking with her. And just like that, Blake realized she was actually going to talk to her. Besides, it was too late now because Ruby had started to notice her walking up.

Blake tried her best to smile. “Here you go,” She said, placing the drink on the table. “Ruby, right?”

“Ye- yeah…” Ruby replied. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Blake assured. “And…” She felt a new wave of anxiety hit her. “I know you didn’t ask for it, but I thought you might like a slice of our strawberry cheesecake…” She said as she placed the plate on the table in front of a very confused looking person.

“Oh, I didn’t really pa-”

“It’s on me… if that’s okay…” Blake said, hoping she wasn’t being all that obvious. She could feel Velvet’s excited eyes boring into the back of her head even from here.

The girl looked between Blake and the cheesecake multiple times, no doubt wondering why this strange girl was giving away food for free. “Oh… Thank you,” she said as she pulled the plate closer.

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, Blake started to back away before finally taking her eyes off Ruby and returning to the counter where her coworker had a smug grin on her face.

“Don’t even start Velvet,” Blake said preemptively.

Velvet could only giggle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re bad at flirting by the way.”

“You pushed me into it!” Blake argued.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Though I think she’s enjoying it…” Velvet pointed out, nodding towards the table.

Blake couldn’t stop herself from turning around and watching the girl clearly enjoying the dessert with a smile on her face. In turn, a small smile started to sneak its way onto her own face. She couldn’t help it at all. The tired girl that had trudged her way up to the counter was now long gone and replaced by someone who had the warmest smile Blake had ever seen. Somehow, she just couldn’t get enough of it.

Half way through the cake, Blake saw Ruby pick her colorful phone back up. She started pointing the phone at the cheesecake. Blake assumed she was taking a picture, but she heard the girl start talking to herself.

“-and one the employees just came up and-” Blake heard Ruby say as the girl started to swing her phone toward the counter. Blake had a mini panic attack as she realized she was about to be caught staring but couldn’t do anything to hide.

Ruby stopped talking once she noticed that Blake was looking right at her. She slowly lowered her phone and smiled awkwardly, accompanied by a wave, before turning back to her table. Somehow, Ruby’s apparent embarrassment was enough to outweigh Blake’s, because all Blake could do was laugh at the adorable dork.

“Psst! Blake!” Blake turned and saw Velvet waving her over to the space in the back that was hidden from the customers’ view. “Come here!” Velvet whisper-shouted. Blake rolled her eyes and picked herself up from the counter with one last glance at Ruby. Once she was safely around the corner, Velvet couldn’t hold herself back anymore. “Oh my God! You two were so adorable! Pleeeeaaaase tell me you’re going to ask for her number!”

Blake did her best to reign in Velvet’s expectations. “I’m… I’m thinking it over right now…” She admitted.

“Come on, Blake! You deserve this! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you smile like that!”

“You’re exaggerating, Velvet…” Blake said.

“Not really,” Velvet argued back. “Just give it a shot, Blake. Who knows, it might just be something that lasts. And if it doesn’t, then at the worst you had a good time.”

Blake thought it over. Velvet wasn’t all that wrong. It had been at least two years since her last date. A date that didn’t lead to anything besides an awkward dinner and a permanent good-bye. She didn’t even want to think about her relationship before that. Maybe stepping out of her routine wasn’t all that bad of an idea…

Looking in Velvet’s eyes showed a lot of silent hope that Blake knew she couldn’t resist. “Fine, Velvet…” She relented. “I’ll ask for her number when she gets up to leave. Happy?” Velvet excitedly nodded, eyes shining unbearably bright for Blake’s tastes. “I’m going to go back out to the counter to make sure there aren’t any customers waiting on us, okay?” Velvet nodded again and went back to cleaning whatever she could before having to ruin it for another customer’s complicated order.

Turning around, Blake marched her back around the corner, hoping to herself she didn’t have a customer waiting for her. To her surprise though, Ruby was waiting at the counter. The moment she noticed that, she froze. Ruby was looking right at her with a small smile. She was very surprised at how nervous this made her, but she had to swallow that feeling since it was her job to help customers who were waiting at the counter.

“Yes, Ma’am?” Blake said as she walked up with as much confidence as she could muster.

Ruby reached up and started rubbing her arm. “I wanted to thank you for the cake… I was having a bad day so it really cheered me up…”

The shy look Ruby was giving her made Blake nearly melt into her own shoes. “It was no problem, really,” she replied. “I’m glad I was able to make your day better.”

“Can I ask your name?” Ruby asked.

The question surprised Blake. “Oh, right! My name… is Blake…” She admitted, feeling self-conscious with every word.

“That’s a cool name…” Ruby said.

“I thought your’s was pretty cool too,” Blake complimented back. Then they both sat in silence across from each other with the counter separating them. Both of them just silently dancing around the other. After maybe thirty seconds of this, Blake heard a throat clearing off to her side where Velvet was giving her a stern look. She even made a gesture of putting her own phone up to her ear to drive the point home.

Unfortunately, Ruby seemed to have also noticed Velvet’s attempts at moving them along. Ruby giggled and turned back to Blake. “Like what your friend is hinting at… is it okay if I got your number? You know… only if you want to…”

Blake was stunned at the forwardness. She recovered quickly though and grabbed a napkin and her pen, scribbling her name and number as fast as she could. So fast that she was surprised that she didn’t tear the napkin or make it all unreadable. “Here…” She said, handing her number over.

Ruby smiled and put it away in the pocket of her hoodie. “I’ll message you in a bit so you can have mine. My sister is waiting for me down the street so I need to run.”

Blake smiled back through her flushed face. “Yeah… I’ll be waiting?” She said.

“You won’t be waiting long,” Ruby corrected before running off toward the door. She pushed it open and gave Blake one last wave before blasting off down the street and out of the view of the shop’s windows. Blake simply went back to her normal position of leaning on the counter while staring out the window toward where Ruby disappeared.

Velvet came out from the back and joined Blake at the counter. “She really pulled a one-eighty once she got your number. Really goofy smile too.”

“It’s cute…” Was all Blake said in response.

Velvet laughed. “Great, I get to deal with you being a love sick dope for the next month, aren’t I?”

“It’s your fault…”

Velvet pushed off the counter. “True. You can thank me by cleaning the espresso machine then.”

It was the most annoying thing Blake could possibly do, yet she didn’t mind it one bit. Especially when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, telling her she had a new message waiting for her.


End file.
